srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Questions for the GM February 2008
This set of questions was compiled by Markus. Interview starts below the line. Questions are in Bold, answers and other comments from the GM are unformatted. ---- Oh great and almighty oracle of Srythian knowledge, we come before you bearing gifts and seeking your all-knowing wisdom... ''' '''Highmaster Shadowblack comes bearing a cuddly, wuddly little Felrundin teddy bear as his gift and asks, "Will there be more cursed items added to the game (like )? Me wants...another...cursed...item!!!" Stop drooling Shadow...stop!!! Back off...and let go of the bear... Yes, there will be more items for less-than-nice-aligned characters as well as items for characters of nicer alignment . I hope to have alignment play a bigger role as the game progresses, including making it so that certain items don't alter one's alignment from bad to good (or the other way around) just by equipping them. All-powerful Havoc comes with his 103 squires each bearing a hefty sack of gold coins from his fortress in Graldok and wants to know about the peddler in Kolnia (really now Havoc, you just have too much gold coins)...was there any special use for the other items, other than that rusty old longsword, that he sold - a purple feather, an iron cloverleaf, large black hat, a bright green jacket and a set of stone dice??? Ah yes, the one-legged peddler in Kolnia, who continues to ply his trade despite a recent ordinance in the village forbidding such things. We'll have to see if there can be a use made for his other items, and a way for people who might have acquired and lost them to get them back... Paladin the Almighty seems to not be satisfied with Tallys' best shield and wants to get his hand on . Will he see the two other pieces anytime soon? What did he bring as an offering, you ask? Well, he does not quite understand that you are an oracle not a gift-giver - he brought Tally's shield hoping you would give him the other two pieces of Doomwall...I just do not understand how he got the moniker of Almighty...ooowww...do not hit me Paladin... The quest to complete Doomwall will arrive, along with the remainder of what has been planned for the realm of Kyul-Thanor, though that won't occur until Saarngard Isle has arrived and is well underway. Carior the...I do not know what they call him...brings you a purple feather, an iron cloverleaf, large black hat, a bright green jacket and a set of stone dice...wait...that sounds pretty familiar...and asks about our friends at the Third House especially Cierna (oh my...it seems that she is quite fond of a lot of people) and whether we can help them out a bit...you know hunt down rogue actors, drag paying customers to their shows and so forth... Cierna and her troupe should certainly make a reappearance, or at least have more tasks well suited to a brave adventurer. I think it may be time that made a reapperance... He also wants to know about that dragon egg we rescued...has it hatched as yet...no, no, no...that was a question I had in my head...he wants to know if we would meet the proud mom again...yes, that's it... I had not considered it, but have now added it to my list. Thanks for the reminder! He also wants to know if we would find out what Isk, our fellow Silver Crest member, was hiding in the woods surrounding Trithik??? Really, he brings a couple of of useless items...oh...you...look pretty good in that jacket there, oh great oracle... Hiding something? Perhaps. He might have been delivering something to someone. Perhaps you will soon get to ask him -- after all, if you've completed the fifth Proving Grounds, you are now the leader of the Silver Crest and can demand answers to those sorts of questions! The always bright Glowworm brings some "slimy but satisfying" bugs as her offering and asks...is old Moonwolf going senile because he is not giving us any adventures? Oh no...that is me again...actually, she asks are we gonna be doing anything for Moonwolf anytime soon? By the way, I hear those wriggly ones there are quite tasty...if had with a nice Chianti... (Akuna-matata!) Moonwolf also needs to make a reappearance (thanks again for the reminder!). He represents an rogue element outside any sort of organized criminal structure that would certainly have use for the skills of a master adventurer...provided that adventurer is often willing to look the other way and not ask too many questions... It's Carior again...he wants to know when he can leave Tysa to go gallivanting all over Sryth? And so would I...can you send him to ??? For the forseeable future, most of freely explorable areas on Sryth will be within the boundaries of Tysa, though adventures that take place in other lands (and worlds) will certainly occur. And I, Markus - Adventurer Extraordinaire (okay guys...you can stop snickering now...Carior, stop rolling and get up off the floor...I guess now you know why I do not like him much) bring to you...Carior-on-a-stick...well not really although it is very enticing...I bring to you ...although it seems to be broken and ask if there is anywhere to explore in the streets of Trithik??? Yes, Jarix Stones need to be put into use! I will need to see to it that Jarix Obelisks are accessible at various spots throughout the kingdom...though traveling via the stones/obelisks will certainly entail some risks. There is at least one place that can be found exploring the streets of Trithik, though it currently doesn't further the game by finding it. I will be adding more places to many locations that can be found in that manner, along the lines of how some things can be discovered by speaking with the Guildmaster in the Adventurer Collective -- which helps to add an element of surprise and freeform exploration to the mix. Young Spencer the wanderer brings forth a walking stick to wander about with as his offering and asks if we will get any new powers or skills??? Will he? Will he??? As you can tell, he is quite anxious...Ah, the restlessness of youth... ''' Yes, there are more skills and powers that will eventually be added, and some of them will be subskills/powers, requiring the mastery of one or more others skills/powers of particular levels before they can be acquired. '''Badstench the stinky (well, what did you expect?) brings to you a lovely skunk and asks if there will ever be adventurers that will be other than humans...he was hoping he could be a...well, what do you think... An interesting idea that would need to be carefully thought out and executed, as most non-human races aren't looked upon very favourably! The possibility exists that a human could find himself/herself somehow transformed into a Tzaril or Krogari, who have the ability to disguise themselves as humans... Paladin wants to know if he could train skills and powers at the guildhall at the Adventurer Collective...he is just never satisfied... Possibly, though I haven't considered how such training would work, or how it might differ from how skills and powers are trained now. If anyone has any suggestions along those lines, you know where to send them! And I, Markus - Adventurer Extraordinaire again (c'mon fellas...it's not that funny...really it isn't) wants to know if you would considering bringing out game updates at a regular interval, like every other Friday, or once a month on a specified date... Yes, I have been trying to bring out updates on a more regular basis, but still want to get them out even more regularly. I will be trying to introduce smaller adventures/scenarios in between the larger ones. One such idea along that line is an idea I've toyed with that I've been calling "auto adventures". The idea is that the system would, on its own, on a daily basis, have a character go on a random adventure, with random results, based on the character's skills, stats, items, etc. Players would be able to sign in to the game each day and check and see what sort of things happened on their character's "auto adventures". These "auto adventures" would separate from the normal game adventures and scenarios. Again, this is just an idea, so your comments and suggestions would be appreciated!'' '' The intoxicated Blackcrowe brings to you a '40' and asks...Do you like cheese? And if so would you rate Brie above Gorgonzola despite the funnier name? Answer: I do like cheese, but I would have to rate Gorgonzola above Brie, only because Brie seems a bit stuffy to me! Badstench the 'skunk' wants to know about what goes on in your brain...the guy is really, really, weird...he is constantly delighted at names you give to places, towns, locations. In presenting these place- names, do you put much thought into it, or do you just come up with them out of the blue and go with the first name that pops into your head? This question could also extend to names of non-player characters and monsters. Some of the place names have meaning, but most have been thought up just prior to being put into use. I try make names (for people and places) as unique as possible, so they are recongisable and memorable. There it is...oh great oracle...and by the way, hurry up with Saarngard Isle... Thanks so much to all the brave adventurers of Sryth for all your support, kind words, feedback, and dedication! I hope I've been able to answer all the questions, but if not, drop me a line at gamemaster@sryth.com. Good luck on your adventures! ----